Reeks 23
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_23" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 23 'is de reeks die loopt van 26 augustus 2013 tot 27 juni 2014. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. In tegenstelling tot de meeste seizoenen wordt er gedurende de eerste aflevering een tijdsprong van twee maanden gemaakt. In de loop van het seizoen wordt Generiek 6 aangepast, waarin een aantal extra personages worden opgenomen: Leen Van den Bossche, Linda Desmet, Niko Schuurmans en Zjef De Mulder worden toegevoegd. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Arthur Van den Bossche, Greet Baele, Gunther Poucke, Davy, Didier Spinel, Luc, Derijcke, Delphine Van Winckel, Agnes Moelaert, Pieter De Wachter, Andreas Schillewaert, Jonas Lybaert, Bas Van Opwyck, Sam Renders, Faroud Kir en Thomas Van den Bossche. De personages die na jarenlange afwezigheid terugkeren zijn Maarten Van den Bossche, Hanne Van den Bossche, Bert Van den Bossche, Cédric Van de Caveye en Roos Sterckx. Ook Lovely Van der Venne, Pierrot Van den Bossche, Renaat Bosman en Axel De Meester komen even terug in beeld. De personages die gedurende dit seizoen verdwijnen zijn Dirk Cockelaere, Nathalie Debie, Stef Van Opstal, Pieter-Jan, Gail Cockelaere, Justin Cockelaere, Wouter Dewynter, Vera, Mark Cornelis, Danny Vandrogenbroeck, Davy en Jonas Lybaert. 1619196 10152330150607491 183919858 n.jpg 'Verhaallijnen Huilbaby Leen is mama geworden van een jongetje genaamd Arthur. Het moederschap gaat echter niet zo makkelijk als verwacht. Arthur is een huilbaby en dat vraagt extra veel energie. Leen kan maar moeilijk wennen aan de situatie en begint zich een slechte moeder te voelen. Het noodlot slaat toe wanneer ze de situatie niet maar aankan en Arthur probeert te verstikken. Op aanraden van een psycholoog wordt Leens zoon tijdelijk naar een opvanggezin gebracht. De Anonieme Alcoholisten Rita heeft al twee maanden geen alcohol meer aangeraakt dankzij de AA, maar het contact met de familie is nog steeds troebel. Mentor Danny is een grote steun voor Rita. Er komt ook een onverwachte steun van Marie-Rose, die met haar meegaat naar bijeenkomsten van de AA. Wanneer Rita terug toenadering zoekt tot haar familie en vrienden, is niet iedereen meteen bereid om haar te vergeven. Affaire Bart is aangenomen bij de overheid. Zijn bazin Greet flirt openlijk met hem op het werk. Hierop volgt al snel een slippertje. Bart voelt zich schuldig tegenover Trudy. Hij probeert het gedaan te maken met Greet, maar kan de verleiding niet weerstaan. Wanneer Bart te weten komt dat Greet ook met vele andere collega's heeft gevreeën, vreest hij voor SOA. Hij laat zich onderzoeken door Leen, die meteen in de gaten heeft dat er iets aan de hand is. De komst van Zjef Pieter-Jan heeft zijn ontslag gegeven bij de Foodbar waardoor Liesbeth er alleen voor staat. Dankzij Veronique komt er opnieuw een extra werkkracht. Zjef is echter een extreem verlegen jongeman. Hij probeert te verbergen dat hij homoseksueel is. Wanneer Zjef het slachtoffer wordt van 'gay-bashing', neemt Niko het voor hem op. Clash tussen Rudi en Veronique Carla, de zus van Rudi, komt plotseling opdagen. Ze is ontslagen als verkoopster en hoopt via haar broer een job te bemachtigen in één van de filialen van VDB Fashion. Rudi twijfelt om te gaan polsen bij Veronique, aangezien hun relatie niet zo goed loopt tegenwoordig. Veronique vindt dat Rudi niet zijn beste werk levert en Rudi vindt dan weer dat Veronique zich alleen maar bezig houdt met de Foodbar. Puberende Louise Louise is volop aan het puberen. Ze start binnenkort aan de middelbare school en wil plotseling niets meer met Jelle te maken hebben. June, Peter en Trudy zitten met de handen in het haar. Door het gedrag van Louise komt de relatie van Peter en June onder druk te staan. Ze hebben vele discussies over de opvoeding van Louise. Het wraakplan van Bert Bert zit nu al bijna drie jaar in de gevangenis na zijn mislukte wraakplan. Hij is nog steeds niet vergeten dat Peter hem ontmaskerd heeft. Wanneer Peter een interview geeft op de televisie, is Bert één van de kijkers. Hij is vastberaden om te ontsnappen uit de gevangenis en krijgt hierbij de hulp van celgenoot Alex en bewaker Daniel. Bert slaagt erin om te ontsnappen, maar wordt enkele dagen later opgepakt voor de loft van Peter. Roommates Evy is op zoek naar een huisje, maar de prijzen zijn hoger dan verwacht. Evy en Mieke komen al snel met het plan om met een viertal vrienden een huis te kopen. Nadat ze Niko hebben kunnen overhalen om mee in het project te stappen, wordt er gezocht naar een vierde geschikte persoon. Ze hebben de keuze tussen Zjef en Arno, die zich beiden kandidaat stelden. Het drietal kiest voor Zjef. Veronique en Rudi Wanneer Veronique en Rudi samen gaan uiteten, vraagt iedereen zich af of de twee samen iets hebben. Na een tweede afspraakje slaagt de vonk over en beginnen ze een relatie. Er komt al snel een obstakel in de weg te zitten wanneer Rudi verneemt dat Veronique weinig contact heeft met haar zoon. Dankzij Rudi komt Cédric naar België tijdens de herfstvakantie. June versus Trudy Trudy denkt dat Bart haar bedriegt en zoekt troost bij Peter. June kan hier niet mee overweg en probeert Trudy in een slecht daglicht te zetten bij VDB door roddels te vertellen. Ook probeert ze Peter tegen zijn ex-vrouw op te zetten. Wanneer June te weten komt dat Bart een affaire heeft, spoort ze Trudy aan hem te volgen. De ontvoering van Arthur Veerle geeft Leen de schuld van haar miskraam en dreigt met een proces. Even later komt ze zich terug verontschuldigen. Maar Veerle wordt jaloers op Leen. Wanneer Rita Arthur eventjes alleen laat tijdens het babysitten, ontvoert Veerle hem. Rita en Leen zijn er kapot van. De politie organiseert een zoektocht, maar zonder resultaat. Wanneer de politie gaan zoeken in het huis van Veerle, vinden ze Arthur. Veerle wordt opgepakt. Het bedrog van Bart Trudy weet dat Bart haar bedriegt, maar besluit hem nog niet meteen ermee te confronteren. Uiteindelijk belandt Trudy in een depressie en besluit ze Bart te vertellen wat ze weet. Trudy kan Bart gewoonweg niet meer vertrouwen. Het koppel gaat tijdelijk uit elkaar, maar Bart is niet van plan om zijn relatie zomaar op te geven. Burgerwacht Een zigeunerkamp bevindt zich al enkele weken in de buurt en er heerst een inbraakplaag. Ook Nathalie en Dirk zijn hier het slachtoffer van. Mathias start samen met Didier een burgerwacht op. De burgerwacht is echter niet het verwachte success dankzij Didier, die met wapens de straat op gaat. Wanneer ze een van de inbrekers kunnen raken, trekt Mathias zich volledig terug. De terugkeer van Hanne Hanne keert terug naar België om de ruzie tussen Bart en Trudy op te lossen. Ze heeft haar studies in Amerika opgegeven en ook haar relatie met Remko is al een tijdje stukgelopen. Hanne probeert opnieuw een job bij VDB Fashion te strikken en leert zo ontwerper Rudi kennen. Ze heeft meteen kriebels in de buik, totdat ze te weten komt dat Rudi een relatie heeft met Veronique. Linda bedreigd Anthony werd door Didier geraakt. De twee andere inbrekers contacteren Linda als thuisverpleegster. Onmiddellijk wordt ze door hen bedreigd zodat Linda hun geheime locatie niet doorvertelt aan de politie. Ook Guido blijkt niet meer veilig te zijn. Dankzij Linda kunnen twee inbrekers opgepakt worden. Wanneer Anthony Linda bedreigt, kan ze hem overtuigen om zichzelf aan te geven bij de politie. De valse zwangerschap (deel 1) De ruzie tussen June en Trudy bereikt een climax, mede dankzij de tussenkomst van Louise. June probeert Louise nog meer tegen Trudy op te zetten en Peter kan dit niet langer pikken. Het komt tot een zware ruzie tussen June en Peter waarbij Peter zelfs begint te twijfelen aan zijn huwelijk. June verzint dat ze zwanger is. Peter geeft haar nog een kans. De mysterieuze zus Mathias en Peter gaan samen naar Frankrijk om wijn op te halen voor de kookclub van Mathias. Terwijl ze in Frankrijk zijn, komt Peter te weten dat Mathias een zus heeft die daar woont. Mathias besluit de banden terug op te halen, maar Agnes wil hier niets van weten. Delphine vraagt zich af wat er vroeger is gebeurd tussen haar moeder en Mathias. Ze besluit naar België te reizen om meer te weten te komen. Schulden Stefanie heeft een nieuw lief namelijk Jens. Jens heeft echter een duister geheim: hij heeft een gokverslaving en gebruikt Stefanie alleen maar om zijn schulden mee te helpen afbetalen. Jens wil dat Stefanie met één van zijn schuldeisers naar bed gaat. Stefanie kan ontsnappen en licht de familie in. Benny brengt Jens een bezoekje en valt hem aan. Alzheimer Het gaat al lange tijd niet goed met Dirk. Hij is zeer vergeetachtig. Na een onderzoek bij de neuroloog komt Dirk te weten dat hij alzheimer heeft. Het zal snel bergaf met hem gaan. Dirk zit in zak en as. Hij besluit om nog te hertrouwen met Nathalie. Ook wil Dirk graag al zijn kinderen voor een laatste keer zien. De arrestatie van Benny Jens wordt dood teruggevonden en de politie heeft maar één verdachte: Benny. Op de dag van zijn overlijden is Benny bij Jens geweest. Hij wordt gearresteerd en naar de gevangenis gebracht. Tijdens zijn transport kan Benny echter ontsnappen en zoekt onderdak bij Rita. Terwijl Benny op zoek gaat naar de echte moordenaar, probeert Liesbeth veilig bij Benny te geraken zonder dat de politie haar achtervolgt. De valse zwangerschap (deel 2) Wanneer Louise door een ongeval in kritieke toestand in het ziekenhuis belandt, vertelt June dat ze door de stress haar kindje verloren is. De volgende dagen gaat ze niet werken. Peter vraagt constant aan June of ze niet eens naar de gyneacoloog moet langsgaan om alles eens te laten nakijken. June weigert keer op keer. Op een dag gaat Peter zelf naar de gyneacoloog. Zo komt hij te weten dat June nooit zwanger is geweest. Peter is woedend en gooit June meteen buiten. Modeontwerpster Hanne Omdat Hanne niet als ontwerpster mocht beginnen bij VDB Fashion, besloot ze een job aan te nemen bij de Foodbar. Enkele weken later krijgt ze toch een job aangeboden van Rudi, als zijn assistente. Hanne is in de wolken met dit nieuws, maar krijgt al snel tegenwerking van Veronique wanneer ze een fout heeft gemaakt. Op een dag krijgt Hanne een brief van Dior waarin een jobaanbieding staat. Ze kiest voor VDB Fashion. Veronique gaat haar eigen weg De raad van bestuur heeft beslist dat Peter de taak als CEO van Veronique zal overnemen. Veronique is er kapot van en blijft de volgende dagen kwaad thuis. Op een dag tekent Hanne voor een vast contract bij VDB Fashion. In werkelijkheid heeft ze getekend voor Fashionaria, een nieuw bedrijfje van Veronique. Agnes en Patrick Om haar dochter in de gaten te houden, beslist Agnes om ook tijdelijk in België te verblijven. Zo komt ze te weten dat Delphine haar medicatie niet inneemt en dat ze een wraakplan aan het voorbereiden is. Agnes leert dankzij haar broer ook Patrick kennen, waarmee ze het goed kan vinden. Wat later beginnen ze een relatie met elkaar. Jake, de vader van Arthur Op een dag stuurt Jake een mail naar Leen. Hij wil zijn zoontje zien en komt naar België. Wanneer Jake Arthur gezien heeft, wil hij meer. Hij stelt Leen voor om samen met Arthur terug mee te gaan naar Amerika. Leen ziet dit helemaal niet zitten en wil eigenlijk het liefst van al dat Jake uit het leven van Arthur blijf. Omdat Leen al zijn ideeën afslaat, beslist Jake om het spel hard te spelen. Euthanasie Wanneer Dirk en Nathalie thuiskomen, beslist Dirk om op 3 april euthanasie te plegen. Hij wil nog steeds voor een laatste keer al zijn kinderen zien. Wanneer Pierrot, Justin en Gail aankomen in België, is de verbazing groot voor Justin en Gail wanneer ze van Pierrot te horen krijgen dat Dirk twee weken later euthanasie zal plegen. Justin en Gail zijn kwaad op hun ouders. De zaak Buytaert Marie-Rose wordt opgeroepen om in de jury van een assisenzaak te zetelen. Buytaert is een Mechelse inwoner die verschillende vrouwen zou verkracht hebben. Tijdens het proces kan hij echter ontsnappen. Buytaert wil wraak nemen op alle leden van de jury én hun familieleden. Er worden verschillende vrouwen aangevallen in Mechelen, waaronder Mieke en Hanne. Marie-Rose kan de zaak niet uit haar hoofd zetten en wil hem zo snel mogelijk terug achter de tralies zien. Een nieuwe stap Jan ziet Guido tongzoenen met Charlotte en spreekt zijn zoon hierover aan. Guido vindt zichzelf oud genoeg hiervoor. Guido en Charlotte willen graag een volgende stap in hun relatie zetten. Wanneer Linda op de radio een romantisch etentje in een restaurant wint, komt het Guido dan ook goed uit om die volgende stap te zetten. Het boek van Evy Op een dag wordt Evy opgezocht door Andreas. Hij vraagt haar om mee te schrijven aan een boek. Ze moet min. 40 pagina's schrijven over het waargebeurd verhaal van crimineel Meno, waar ze vroeger voor haar studies haar eindwerk over schreef. Na vele ruzies overweegt ze om de samenwerking met Andreas stop te zetten. Ze beslist uiteindelijk om verder te werken, wanneer Andreas haar vraagt om een boek van haar alleen te schrijven. De bio-maffia Delphine en Mathias richten samen een biobedrijfje op, maar Delphine maakt contacten met de bio-maffia, waaronder Bernard Cryns. De producten die Mathias verkoopt, zijn daardoor niet echt bio. Delphine besluiten open kaart te spelen wanneer Bernard haar begint te bedreigen. Samen met Mathias en de politie kan ze Bernard oppakken en hij bekent alles. De start van Vero Bello Veronique is al een tijd bezig met rare plannen die voor niemand, behalve zij zelf, bekend zijn. Ze wil zich losscheuren van VDB en haar eigen bedrijfje opstarten. Onder dit bedrijfje behoort ook de bvba Fashionaria. Ze koopt gebouwen en laat architecten haar bureau ontwerpen. Een paar weken later start ze haar bedrijf echt op. Hanne moet voor haar komen werken. Veronique is niet van plan om het haar gemakkelijk te maken. Het geheim van Anna Iedereen maakt zich op voor het lentefeest van Jelle. Net wanneer Anna een geheim over de familie wilt onthullen, krijgt ze een hersenbloeding en belandt ze in een coma. Rita vraagt zich af welk geheim Anna wou onthullen net voor het incident. Anna's laatste woorden zijn "Niet alle Van den Bossches zijn ..." Niet veel later laat Rita van heel de familie een DNA-test afnemen. De uitslag wijst uit dat iedereen werkelijk een Van den Bossche is. Geaardheid Op een fotoshoot van VDB Fashion ontmoet Rudi een model genaamd Jonas. Het klikt van de eerste ontmoeting al heel goed tussen de twee. Rudi en Jonas spreken vaak met elkaar af. Opeens moet Jonas voor een opdracht voor één maand naar Japan. Terwijl hij in het buitenland zit, mist Rudi hem en beseft dat hij gevoelens heeft voor Jonas. Nadat Véronique het nieuws over Rudi's geaardheid te horen krijgt, besluiten ze uit elkaar te gaan. De komst van Bas Niko, Mieke, Zjef en Evy gaan op zoek naar een nieuwe huisgenoot. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer er een nieuwe kandidaat zich aanbiedt. Het is de 22-jarige Bas, die zich voordoet als Thomas Feyaerts. Hij vertelt dat hij in zijn laatste jaar van zijn opleiding fotografie zit. Bas mag bij hen komen wonen, maar Evy vertrouwt de zogezegd Thomas niet. Wanneer Mieke, Evy, Niko en Zjef niet thuis zijn, doorzoekt Bas heel het huis. De ruil van ontwerpers Rudi is de laatste tijd niet meer zo gemotiveerd als vroeger. Peter denkt dat dit ligt aan het feit dat Véronique niet meer bij VDB Fashion werkt en dat Rudi haar mist. Peter stelt voor aan Véronique om Rudi te ruilen voor Hanne. Uiteindelijk stemt Véronique toe waardoor Rudi bij Vero Bello gaat werken en Hanne terugkeert naar VDB Fashion. Peter en Elise VDB Fashion krijgt het aan de stok met Elise, hoofd van modellenbureau Casters Agency, waar Peter sinds kort besloot mee in zee te gaan. Peter probeert op haar in te praten. Aanvankelijk plooit Elise niet, maar naarmate er romantische spanning tussen de twee lijkt te ontstaan, krijgt de hele zaak een gunstig einde. Na verloop van tijd beginnen Peter en Elise zelfs een relatie. De gijzeling Op een dag krijgt Jan een verrassend telefoontje van zijn zoon Maarten. Hij en Roos zullen na een goed jaar hun wereldreis beëindigen en naar België terugkeren. Hun laatste trip wordt er eentje naar Pakistan, waar ze onder meer een berg zullen beklimmen. Het loopt grondig fout wanneer terroristen het toeristenbusje gijzelt. De Anti-Terreurdienst Bart krijgt op zijn werk beelden te zien van de ontvoering van Maarten en Roos. Hij mag niets tegen de familie vertellen. Wanneer Maarten wordt vrijgelaten, mag Bart eindelijk zijn familie inlichten. Jan is ervan overtuigd dat zijn zoon informatie achterhoudt. Maarten keert terug naar huis en wordt benaderd door Faroud, een collega van Bart, die ervan overtuigd is dat Maarten een terrorist is en iets met de gijzeling te maken heeft. Sterilisatie Liesbeth vergat één keer haar pil in te nemen en denkt dat ze opnieuw zwanger is. Het blijkt loos alarm te zijn, maar Liesbeth wil het zekere voor het onzekere nemen. Ze staat erop dat Benny zich laat steriliseren. Benny ziet dit helemaal niet zitten en besluit eerlijk te zijn met Liesbeth: hij wil graag nog een derde kindje. De dagboeken van Anna (deel 1) Rita denkt dat iemand van de familie een geheim heeft. Samen met Marie-Rose gaat ze op zoek naar de dagboeken die Anna vroeger bijhield. Wanneer Anna ontwaakt uit haar coma, lijdt ze aan geheugenverlies. Ze neemt samen met Albert opnieuw haar intrek bij Marie-Rose. Om Anna's geheugen te stimuleren, besluit de familie om haar voor te lezen uit haar eigen dagboeken. Jan stuit tijdens het lezen op een goed bewaard geheim. De ontmaskering van Delphine (deel 1) Delphine installeert een camera in de slaapkamer van Peter en plaatst dit seksfilmpje op de computer van Peter. Elise steelt Delphine haar laptop om met de hulp van Arno haar te ontmaskeren. Wanneer Elise terug naar Arno wil vertrekken, staat Louise plots voor haar deur. Wat later dringt Delphine het appartement binnen. In een schermutseling tussen haar en Elise dondert Elise van de trap en breekt haar nek. Ze is op slag dood. Louise ziet alles gebeuren en slaat op de vlucht. Maarten naar Pakistan (deel 1) Maarten heeft zijn spullen gepakt en wordt door Bart geholpen om naar Pakistan te vluchten. Wanneer hij op een nachtelijke trein naar de luchthaven wacht, stapt een jongetje op hem af. Het jongetje overhandigt Maarten een tablet waarop een videoboodschap van Roos te zien is. Roos smeekt hem om in België te blijven. Modeshow met een onverwacht staartje Peter besluit om toch naar de modeshow van Vero Bello te gaan. Hij vraagt zich nog altijd af hoe Véronique en Rudi een collectie in minder dan twee maanden tijd hebben kunnen klaarspelen én waar ze het geld en de mankracht vandaan hebben gehaald. Wanneer Véronique op het einde van modeshow een korte speech geeft, roept ze één iemand in het bijzonder op het podium om haar te bedanken. De familie is in shock wanneer ze niemand minder dan June zien verschijnen. Het mysterie Thomas Feyaerts (deel 1) Bas lijkt zich al weken in de privélevens van de hele omgeving te verdiepen, maar reageert uiterst gepikeerd wanneer hem hierover vragen worden gesteld. Zjef maakt gebruik van de afwezigheid van Bas en Hanne om Bas zijn spullen te doorzoeken. Intussen komt een mysterieuze jongeman in beeld, die op het kerkhof zijn overladen ouders toespreekt. Niet veel later duikt hij op bij de modeshow en noemt zichzelf bij het aanmelden ook Thomas Feyaerts. 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' AnnaS23.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx ProfielJan23.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche RitaProfiel31.png|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche ProfielMarieRose23.png|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter BartProfiel23.png||'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche Mieke23k.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche ProfielPeter.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueProfiel.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche Albert23.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens Leen seizoen23.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche TrudyProfiel23seizoen.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme ProfielLinda23.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet GuidoProfiel23.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche Louise seizoen23.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Jelle10.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Niko23.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans June232.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme BennyN.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens Patrick10.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels LiesbethProfiel23.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels ZjefFoodbar.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder 'Nevenpersonages' DirkProfiel23.jpg|'Dirk'|link=Dirk Cockelaere HannahS23.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche CédricS23.jpg|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye EvyProfiel.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasProfiel23.jpg|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert Nathalievdb.png|'Nathalie'|link=Nathalie Debie ArnoN23.jpg|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens StefanieProfielf.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens Charlotte23.jpg|'Charlotte'|link=Charlotte Cornelis Rudi23Profiel.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest Gail.png|'Gail'|link=Gail Cockelaere JustinS23.png|'Justin'|link=Justin Cockelaere GreetProfiel23.jpg|'Greet'|link=Greet Baele Delphine1.png|'Delphine'|link=Delphine Van Winckel AgnesS23.png|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' 640px-Lovely01.png|'Lovely'|link=Lovely Van der Venne PierrotS23.png|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche Maarten009.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche BertS23.png|'Bert'|link=Bert Van den Bossche Renaat_seizoen23.JPG|'Renaat'|link=Renaat Bosman VanCampReeks20.png|'Van Camp'|link=Van Camp RoosSeizoen23.jpg|'Roos'|link=Roos Sterckx AxelProfiel.jpg|'Axel'|link=Axel De Meester EliasProfiel.jpg|'Elias'|link=Elias Bernaerts StefS22.png|'Stef'|link=Stef Van Opstal PieterJanProfiel23_2.png|'Pieter-Jan'|link=Pieter-Jan WouterN.jpg|'Wouter'|link=Wouter Dewynter S24-andrea.png|'Andrea'|link=Andrea De Praetere Kruis.png|'Hendrik'|link=Hendrik Vera Profiel.jpg|'Vera'|link=Vera MarkS23.png|'Mark'|link=Mark Cornelis DannyProfiel23.jpg|'Danny'|link=Danny Vandrogenbroeck 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 23ste seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. ArthurSeizoen23.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche GunterProfiel.jpg|'Gunther'|link=Gunther Poucke CarlaProfiel.jpg|'Carla'|link=Carla Verbiest Kruis.png|'Van Ruysbroeck'|link=Van Ruysbroeck Kruis.png|'Francis'|link=Francis Kruis.png|'Katrien'|link=Katrien Kruis.png|'Filip'|link=Filip Kruis.png|'Interviewer'|link=Interviewer Alex profielNieuw.JPG|'Alex'|link=Alex De Grouwe DanielS23.png|'Daniel'|link=Daniel Verbeele Kruis.png|'Manuel'|link=Manuel VeerleS23.png|'Veerle'|link=Veerle Van Canneyt Kruis.png|'Joeri'|link=Joeri Kruis.png|'Jacques'|link=Jacques Kruis.png|'Hans'|link=Hans Kruis.png|'Gaybasher 1'|link=Gaybasher 1 Kruis.png|'Gaybasher 2'|link=Gaybasher 2 Kruis.png|'Gaybasher 3'|link=Gaybasher 3 Kruis.png|'Barman'|link=Barman PietS23.png|'Piet'|link=Piet Colpaert Kruis.png|'Dupont'|link=Dupont Kruis.png|'Theofanis'|link=Theofanis Gekas Kruis.png|'Rik'|link=Rik DavySeizoen23.png|'Davy'|link=Davy Kruis.png|'Cindy'|link=Cindy Kruis.png|'Psychologe'|link=Psychologe Kruis.png|'Makelaar'|link=Makelaar Kruis.png|'Verkoper'|link=Verkoper Kruis.png|'Gysels'|link=Gysels Kruis.png|'Koper'|link=Koper Kruis.png|'Ingrid'|link=Ingrid Kruis.png|'Lesley'|link=Lesley GermaineProfiel.jpg|'Germaine'|link=Germaine GerardProfiel.jpg|'Gérard'|link=Gérard Didier23Profiel.jpg|'Didier'|link=Didier Spinel LucProfiel24.jpg|'Luc'|link=Luc Kruis.png|'Gaston'|link=Gaston Kruis.png|'Marc'|link=Marc Kruis.png|'Monique'|link=Monique Martina.png|'Martina'|link=Martina Van Kolfschoten Kruis.png|'Medewerker Child Focus'|link=Medewerker Child Focus Kruis.png|'Inbreker'|link=Inbreker Luuk.png|'Luuk'|link=Luuk Ledain Rc.png|'Mik'|link=Mik Kruis.png|'Sociaal assistente'|link=Sociaal assistente Kruis.png|'Vanneste'|link=Vanneste FoussardS23.png|'Foussard'|link=Foussard Anthony.png|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Kruis.png|'Keith'|link=Keith Kruis.png|'Nick'|link=Nick Kruis.png|'Fred'|link=Fred Kruis.png|'Dana'|link=Dana S24-derijcke.png|'Derijcke'|link=Derijcke MarijnProfiel2.jpg|'Marijn'|link=Marijn Jens23.png|'Jens'|link=Jens Colpaert ProfielBillyS23.jpg|'Billy'|link=Billy ChristelWillemsS23.png|'Christel'|link=Christel Willems Sebastien.png|'Sébastien'|link=Sébastien JakeS23.png|'Jake'|link=Jake Humphrey Dumoulin.jpg|'Dumoulin'|link=Dumoulin InspecteurSegersSeizoen24.png|'Hendrickx'|link=Hendrickx Familie 5270 02.jpg|'Pieter'|link=Pieter De Wachter Bartholomeus.jpg|'Bartholomeus'|link=Bartholomeus AndreasS23.png|'Andreas'|link=Andreas Schillebaert KoenS23.png|'Koen'|link=Koen Daelman JonasS23.png|'Jonas'|link=Jonas Lybaert EliseS23.jpg|'Elise'|link=Elise Casters Thomas23.jpg|'Bas'|link=Bas Van Opwyck SamS23.png|'Sam'|link=Sam Renders Faroud23.jpg|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir Schermafbeelding_2014-06-10_om_22.23.20.png|'Martijn'|link=Martijn 640px-Schermafbeelding_2014-06-10_om_22.23.01.png|'Maud'|link=Maud Mariën MichelProfiel.jpg|'Michel'|link=Michel Thomas2.png|'Thomas'|link=Thomas Van den Bossche 'Recasts' *Actrice Marianne Devriese neemt vanaf 4 november 2013 de rol van Evy Hermans over van Sofie Truyen. *Vanaf dit seizoen wordt de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye vertolkt door Bas Van Weert. *Vanaf dit seizoen wordt de rol van Hanne Van den Bossche opnieuw vertolkt door Margot Hallemans. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (26)' *Seizoen 1 - 24: Cockelaere *Seizoen 1 - 28: De Putter *Seizoen 1 - heden: Dierckx, Van den Bossche *Seizoen 2 - 23: Van der Venne *Seizoen 2 - heden: Thielens, Van de Caveye *Seizoen 8 - 28: Tack de Rixart de Waremme *Seizoen 10 - 27: Desmet *Seizoen 16 - 23: Bosman *Seizoen 16 - heden: Verhelst *Seizoen 17 - heden: Moelaert *Seizoen 18 - 26: Van Damme *Seizoen 18 - heden: Schuurmans *Seizoen 20 - 23: De Meester *Seizoen 20 - 24: Sterckx *Seizoen 21 - 23: Debie *Seizoen 22 - 23: Van Opstal *Seizoen 22 - 24: Cornelis *Seizoen 22 - heden: Coppens, Pauwels, Verbiest *Seizoen 23 - 25: Poucke, Van Winckel *Seizoen 23 - 27: Kir *Seizoen 23 - heden: De Mulder 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *Het samenlevingscontract van Bart Van den Bossche en Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme *Het huwelijk van Dirk Cockelaere en Nathalie Debie *De scheiding van Peter Van den Bossche en June Van Damme 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De geboorte van Arthur Van den Bossche *De dood van Joeri *De dood van Alex De Grouwe *De dood van Jens Colpaert *De dood van Dirk Cockelaere *De dood van Willem Feyaerts *De dood van Hilde De Mayer *De dood van Elise Casters 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' *Seizoen 1 - heden: Lokale Politie *Seizoen 16 - heden: Algemeen Ziekenhuis *Seizoen 19 - heden: Jan en Alleman, opera *Seizoen 20 - heden: Wielerclub Jan & Alleman *Seizoen 21 - 24: Ontwikkelingshulp, Rotary *Seizoen 21 - heden: VDB Holding, VDB Fashion *Seizoen 22 - 25: Dokterspraktijk Leen, De Anonieme Alcoholisten *Seizoen 22 - heden: Atelier van Patrick, Foodbar, Benny's moestuin *Seizoen 23 - 24: Clipdance *Seizoen 23 - 25: Vero Bello, Terrorismedienst *Seizoen 23 - heden: thuisverpleging, Jelle's voetbalclub, Miks kookclub, BioPro-Made, Belgische Uitgeverij, Wij Samen, Linda's musicalgezelschap 'Trivia' *Vanaf dit seizoen wordt er meer ingegaan op het leven van de 4de generatie Van den Bossches met eigen, persoonlijke verhaallijnen. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn de terugkeer van Hanne Van den Bossche en Cédric Van de Caveye, de komst van Arthur Van den Bossche en Thomas Van den Bossche en de diepgang in de levens van Louise Van den Bossche en Jelle Van den Bossche. *In de kerstaflevering, uitgezonden op 25 december 2013, keerden enkele oude bekenden eenmalig terug aan de hand van een Skypegesprek. In tegenstelling tot Lovely Van der Venne keerden Pierrot Van den Bossche en Maarten Van den Bossche later dit seizoen nog in levende lijve terug. *Wat opvallend is, is dat gedurende dit seizoen twee keer een graf werd getoond van gestorven leden van de familie Van den Bossche. Ten eerste werd het graf van de legendarische Guido Van den Bossche bezocht op zijn verjaardag door zijn ex-vrouw, Marie-Rose De Putter. Ten tweede kregen de kijkers in de seizoensfinale het graf van Willem Feyaerts en Hilde De Mayer te zien na een bezoekje van hun zoon, Thomas Van den Bossche. 'Lees Meer' *Seizoensfinale Seizoen 23: de strijd om Peter *De ontvoering van Arthur Van den Bossche *Het overlijden van Dirk Cockelaere *Anna krijgt een hersenbloeding *Maarten en Roos worden gegijzeld Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 23